


The one where Natasha gets supersoldier cuddles

by chilibabie07



Series: The adventures of Alpha!Bucky and Omega!Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky is a big softie, Couch Cuddles, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve is Moping, Very Very Light Angst, natasha is sweet, soft, supersoldier cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/pseuds/chilibabie07
Summary: Three times Natasha is cuddled by/cuddles supersoldier.





	The one where Natasha gets supersoldier cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually beta'd! The lovely [NoraHanaJenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraHanaJenkins) was so kind as to beta this little oneshot! Thank you, darling! <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The first time Natasha crawled into Steve’s arms on the couch was after a mission went south. Nobody died or at least, nobody close to them did. But the team still barely made it out and Clint was immediately wheeled into the medic floor because right as everyone had scrambled onto the Quinjet, a stray bullet had gone through his left shoulder.

They were all either sitting or standing around in the common room, still in their gear, not having bothered with showering or changing clothes. Everyone was too worried about Clint, who was still in surgery. Waiting for news about their fellow Avenger made everyone antsy and after Tony bumped against the coffee table for the sixth time, too deep in thoughts to see where he was going, Steve put on his ‘I am Captain America’ voice and told Tony to sit down.

Steve was sitting next to his Alpha on one of the couches, resting his head on Bucky’s metal shoulder, the prosthetic arm securely wrapped around his shoulders. Steve had his arms around Bucky’s waist in a tight hold to keep him grounded. His omega instincts were running wild with worry and overthinking worst-case scenarios about what was going to happen to Clint. Bucky’s dark chocolate and minty scent provided comfort for Steve.

Natasha was sitting next to him, back straight, eyes trained on the opposite window, but not seeing anything. Her scent, normally fir with a hint of fire, had changed to a sharp smell of burned wood, no trace of fir left. She was worried, like all of them, but it was clear that she cared about Clint the most, given their shared past.

Steve lifted his head from Bucky’s shoulders and turned it left towards Natasha. He removed one arm from Bucky’s waist and reached out to her. He placed his hand on her upper arm and squeezed gently. Natasha mechanically turned her head away from the window to look at Steve. He tugged on her arm while placing his head back on Bucky’s shoulder. Natasha hesitated for a few seconds and Steve was about to take his hand away when she leaned sideways and placed her head on his chest. Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her tightly against his body.

Bucky rested his cheek on top of Steve’s head and took his hand from where he had placed it on his Omega’s shoulder to lay it on top of Natasha’s head, slightly scratching it.

Two hours later the doctor walked into the common room and announced to them that Clint was currently in a medically induced coma, so his body could heal. Everyone celebrated the news with a shower and falling into their respective beds, except for Natasha, who went down to the medical floor after her shower, to stay with Clint until he would wake up.

***

The second time Natasha received some super-soldier cuddles was during their weekly movie night, even though this time it was more Steve receiving Natasha cuddles.

Bucky was away on an assignment with Sam, gathering intel on a potential threat, and he wouldn’t be back for another few days.

Steve missed cuddling with his Alpha. After fidgeting for the entire first twenty minutes of the movie they were watching, Natasha plopped down next to him and patted his leg.

“You’re stinking up the entire room with sad omega pheromones,” she said casually, eyes still on the TV screen. She was right, now that someone pointed it out, he noticed the abrasive stench of cinnamon coming from his body, his typical scent of distress and sadness.

“Oh. I didn’t even notice. I-” Steve rushed to explain. He even made a move to stand up, but Natasha’s hand gripped his leg tight, keeping him on the couch.

“It’s okay, Steve. Everybody understands. You’re missing your Alpha, both of you rarely are more than a room apart from each other, and he’s been gone for a week already.” She kept her hand on his leg, soothingly rubbing back and forth, the touch of a fellow omega calming him down.

“I’m still sorry. Hope I didn’t ruin movie night,” he said. He looked around the room and noticed that Tony, Bruce and Clint were each wrapped in blankets pulled over their noses, likely so they wouldn’t smell his distress and sadness.

“No, you didn’t. Don’t worry, as I said, they understand,” Nat told him. The feeling of her hand on his thigh and the soothing scent she let out helped him relax. “Do you want to cuddle with me?”

“Are you serious?” Steve asked, surprised by the offer since he knew Natasha always kept her distance from other people’s touch.

“Would I be offering if I wasn’t?” she smirked at him as she lifted the hand from his leg to put her arm around his shoulders. Steve hesitated, before sliding down the couch so he could comfortably place his head on her shoulder without hurting his neck.

“Thank you,” he whispered, breathing in the reassuring scent of the other omega. Natasha ran her left hand through his hair, massaging his scalp and ruffling strands of his hair, putting them away from his face.

“No problem, darling.” Natasha kept up the slow massage for the rest of the movie, only stopping for a moment to drape Steve’s legs over her thighs. He threw his right arm around her waist, the left one lying in his lap. They remained like that until the end of the movie and even a bit after, because everyone stayed in their seats, sitting, or lying, in comfortable silence.

***

The third time Natasha got super-soldier cuddles was after today’s mission. By then Bucky and Steve were used to Natasha turning up in their apartment at weird hours of the day, either just to hang out with them or to crawl into bed with them. Steve suspected she saw them as her family, maybe even viewed them as her parents, even if they technically were around the same age.

Steve already showered and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable hoodie smelling like his Alpha, and was waiting in their bedroom for Bucky to join him. He was very surprised when Bucky walked in, Natasha trailing behind him. Her shoulders were hunched and she kept her eyes on the ground, a clear sign that something was wrong with her.

Today’s mission ended with several dead civilians, there was nothing they could’ve done to save them, everyone knew that, but still. It was hard. So Natasha was in need of comfort and neither Steve nor Bucky would ever deny her that.

So Steve just lifted the blankets and climbed underneath them, with Bucky immediately plastering himself to his back and Natasha curling up in front of him, hiding her face in his chest. Steve wrapped both his arms around her, one on her waist and the other around her shoulders. Bucky’s right arm came up over Steve’s waist to place his hand on Steve’s on Natasha’s waist. His metal arm snuck underneath Steve’s body and the hand cradled his stomach.

It was comfortable and safe and both omegas relished the scent of protective Alpha wrapping itself around them like a second blanket.

When Steve woke up, his Alpha was still plastered to his back, now both arms wrapped tightly around his omega, but Natasha was gone. Instead, there was a small piece of paper on the nightstand on the side Natasha had slept on, with a piece of fresh smelling apple pie next to it. Steve smiled at that. He didn’t ever expect anything in return for the cuddles, but Natasha didn’t like owing people. Even if it was for nice things. Steve never complained, though because he loved apple pie.

He burrowed further into the warm body of his Alpha, causing him to tighten his grip, and went back to sleep.


End file.
